Para crear no se necesita entender
by Karu-suna
Summary: Porque a veces la realidad no es suficiente. Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 6 de febrero.


_Título: __**Para crear no se necesita entender**_

_Frase:__** No se trata de conocer el mundo sino de transformarlo**_

_Autor: __**Anonimo**__  
__Autor del fic: __**Karu-suna**__  
Autor del manga: __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_Summary: __**Porque a veces la realidad no es suficiente. Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 6 de febrero.**_

* * *

_Para crear no se necesita entender_

Soltó un profundo suspiro al aire, su respiración era entrecortada y el oxígeno luchaba por entrar a sus pulmones, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza jalando insistentemente las sabanas bajo el mientras mantenía su nublada visión dirigida hacia el techo, cerró los ojos lentamente intentando tranquilizarse ante las insistentes caricias a cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Con un suave pero preciso movimiento sintió sus piernas ser separadas sin embargo no levanto sus parpados hasta que una tenue luz incrementándose gradualmente en la habitación lo obligo a hacerlo, justo cuando divisó frente a el los cálidos rayos de sol filtrarse por la delgada cortina no pudo evitar que un pequeño quejido saliera de sus labios, sentía su cuerpo expandirse y un ya conocido dolor en su cadera baja, suspiró esperando algo de alivio.

_-estas bien?-_ preguntó el moreno frente a él deteniendo momentáneamente sus acciones

_-yo….s-si….es solo que….se siente extraño cuando lo haces así-_ hablo con lentitud, volviendo a ocultar sus orbes azules de la vista del mayor-_ estoy algo mareado_

_-quieres que me detenga?- _insistió preocupado a lo que el otro sonrió negando levemente

Ante la respuesta el Uchiha correspondió el gesto reanudando sus movimientos, el calor aumentaba poco a poco en la habitación aunque imperceptible para los que estaban en ella, el más alto su inclinó sintiendo como la humedad de su cuerpo compartía la de su acompañante, poso sus labios en el delgado cuello de su artista que con constantes pero sutiles suspiros le hacía notar lo mucho que le agradaban sus acciones.

En un intento de no quedarse atrás el rubio subió lentamente sus manos desde la fuerte espalda hasta llegar a la nuca de su compañero obligándolo a dirigir su atención a sus labios, necesitaba sentirlo, saborearlo, sin prisa los besos parecían roses, caricias sin fuerza permitiendo que el furor no evitara una prematura separación por falta del preciado oxígeno.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que las muestras de placer decrecieron de ambos lados, las caricias disminuían pero no en valor, los besos se apagaban pero no en pasión, las respiraciones se controlaban hasta que entre sonrisas y gestos fugaces la calma envolvió de nuevo la habitación.

Permanecían recostados uno junto al otro, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía .

_-es de día-_ soltó el menor rompiendo el silencio reinante en la alcoba

_-quieres que vuelva a oscurecer?_

_-m…nop, pero tendrás que hacer que las horas sean más largas-_ sonrió mientras examinaba cuidadosamente la habitación

Observó los muros bañados tenuemente de un tinte amarillento que marcaba el amanecer, miró los muebles que aunque con una imagen ajena emanaban familiaridad, se concentró en la sensación de las sabanas y el colchón que tocaban suavemente su piel y se sorprendió al cruzar frente a él el imponente y perfecto perfil de una de sus esculturas.

_-eso es nuevo_-murmuró haciendo sonreír al moreno a sus espaldas_-es idéntico_

_-Aprendí del mejor-_ alagó_- te gusta?_

_-me gusta- _respondió girándose para encarar a Itachi_- pero no era necesario_-besó sus labios fugazmente para después ponerse de pie cubriéndose con una de las sabanas de la cintura para abajo- _te espero abajo, preparare el desayuno.-_ se inclinó tomando algo de ropa del suelo y salió de la habitación.

Itachi permaneció algunos minutos recostado observando con detenimiento lo que el rubio acababa de admirar, incluir en su hogar algo que describiera las virtudes del menor le parecía realmente significativo, sonrió para seguir el camino de su artista, colocándose tan solo unos pantalones que ocultaran su desnudez bajo por las escaleras escuchando el golpeteo metálico de los utensilios de cocina.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se quedó estático, miró a su compañero dándole la espalda mientras se estiraba para sacar algunos ingredientes de la alacena, nuevamente sus labios se curvaron al ver como el otro portaba una de sus camisas llegándole apenas a los muslos con unos ajustados bóxer de un profundo color negro, observó cómo levantaba el pie para rascar con lentitud su pantorrilla en un gesto despreocupado.

_-se te está haciendo costumbre el espiarme por detrás_

Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz divertida de Deidara

_-bueno no tengo problema por hacerlo de frente-_ respondió escuchando un bufido del rubio mientras tomaba asiento en el antecomedor

Un modesto platillo fue colocado frente a él, aspiró el aroma del tocino acompañado de un par de huevos fritos, sintió su muñeca ser tomada suavemente mientras el menor le daba a sujetar un par de cubiertos como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, lo miró sonriéndole con algo de confusión por dicha acción.

Deidara tomo asiento ignorando a su compañero y comenzando a comer, apenas había pasado un bocado se volvió a mirar a un todavía extrañado Uchiha.

_-te tengo una sorpresa_

Soltó como cualquier comentario incrementando la curiosidad del mayor que comenzó a engullir el alimento atento a las palabras del otro

_-tómalo como agradecimiento por la escultura…. y por dejarme tomar partido en esto, realmente no sabía que podía hacerlo_

Completó dejando el tenedor sobre su plato como si esperara a que algo ocurriera, giró su atención hacia la sala de estar provocando que inconscientemente Itachi le imitara olvidando por completo responder a las palabras del rubio.

El timbre constate pero pausado del teléfono hizo dar un leve salto al moreno en su asiento, miro al menor con una clara expresión de duda a lo que el otro respondió con un leve cabeceo incitándolo a contestar, lentamente se puso de pie y tomando el pequeño aparato presiono el botón verde que marcaba la respuesta pegando el auricular a su oído.

_-aniki? Porque no contestabas? estaba por colgar…._

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y los latidos de su corazón subieron de tono, la mano que sujetaba el teléfono tembló levemente y entre su aturdimiento volvió su atención al rubio que le sonreía meciéndose en la silla

_-aniki?...estas ahí?_

La insistente voz de su hermano menor lo devolvió a la _realidad,_ parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder

_-yo….si, lo siento aquí estoy Sasuke…._

Y de nuevo se detuvo, "Sasuke"…. su nombre retumbo en su cabeza haciéndolo recordar la última vez que había pronunciado su nombre

_-bien….estas más distraído que de costumbre aniki-baka….Deidara ya te dijo de la cena?, solo dijo que debía estar ahí a las 6, necesitas que lleve algo?, bebida….comida tal vez…._

Itachi escuchaba algo distraído las palabras del menor sonriendo bobamente al escuchar los intentos de molestarlo, suspiro no queriendo perder más tiempo

_-nada…todo está bien, solo es requerida tu presencia ottoto_

_-ok, que conste que me ofrecí luego no digas que el mal hermano aquí soy yo, nos vemos_- y sin más

se despidió cortando la llamada

La voz al otro lado de la línea se detuvo, Deidara se encamino frente al moreno le quito suavemente el aparato para dejarlo en una pequeña mesa junto a la pared, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos

_-yo…_

_-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- _le interrumpió mientras lo hacía tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala

_-no creo que pueda hacerlo Deidara, es muy pronto_

_-quizás…-_ se recargo en su hombro_- pero podemos intentarlo, se que lo necesitas_

_-siempre lo he hecho pero…_-sus palabras se vieron frenadas por un par de delgados dedos posados en sus labios

_-un vez…no perdemos nada vale?-_insistió

Le resultaba imposible negarse a cualquier petición por muy difícil que fuera si venia de su compañero, se puso de pie lentamente desconcertando un poco a Deidara que le siguió con la mirada

_-con que a las 6 he?_- le hablo dándole la espalda_- y como sabré cuando son las 6?-_ giró su rostro sonriendo levemente

_-m… no se jejejej olvide poner un reloj aquí_ –se puso de pie adelantándose a su paso_- pero yo en tu lugar me prepararía, uno nunca sabe que tan rápido camina el tiempo_- sonrió corriendo escaleras arriba esperando que el Uchiha le siguiera.

Esa sensación extraña volvió de golpe a la mente del artista, se veía de nuevo en la alcoba en la que esa mañana se encontraba, bajo los brazos e intensos besos del mismo hombre y con el mismo mareo que lo hacía sentir el piso mover bajo sus pies y chocar con fuerza su espalda contra la pared en la que se encontraba preso, en un respiro permitido por el moreno lo separo sujetando con fuerza sus hombros y bajando la mirada intento recuperar el aliento perdido.

_-que sucede?...p-porque se mueve todo?-_pregunto el rubio completamente agitado

_-lo siento-_ se disculpó el otro sujetándolo hasta que se recuperara un poco

_-estas inquieto….no pretendía eso_- agregó ya más tranquilo sabía que de cierto modo él lo había comenzado pero no pensó en los resultados

_-lo arreglaré_- le jaló sentándolo al pie de la desordenada cama-_lo siento… en verdad_

El rubio levanto la mirada observando el rostro arrepentido del mayor, sacudió la cabeza acomodando un poco sus ideas, respiro profundo sintiendo las palmas de las manos de Itachi tomar posesión de su mejillas y sonrió al tiempo que se escuchaba firmes golpes desde la puerta de la casa

_-es ahora o nunca_

_-ahora o nunca-_ secundó el moreno

El sonido hueco de la madera crecía conforme ambos se acercaban a la entrada aun cuando parecían haber pasado largos minutos, aun cuando se habían tomado la clama de alistarse teniendo como fondo el constante toque este seguía presente como si la persona tras aquella barrera acabase de llegar.

Respiro profundamente sujetando el pomo de la puerta girándolo con decisión, lentamente la figura esbelta de su hermano apareció frente a el aunque un poco distinto, lo recordaba pequeño, bastante mas bajo de como se veía ahora, portaba una sonrisa que aunque denotaba autosuficiencia y algo de orgullo se veía sincera.

_-me vas a dejar aquí afuera esperando?_

Le miró unos segundos sin decir una palabra haciéndose a un lado para dar paso al menor

_-le has hecho algo Deidara? , se que mi aniki es reservado, pero ni una palabra?-_ bromeó Sasuke espabilando al mayor y sacando una leve sonrisa del nombrado

_-yo no fui, es tu culpa por no estar aquí mas seguido-_ le siguió el artista guiando a su invitado al comedor_-vamos Itachi, no te quedaras ahí parado todo el día o si?-_ asistió al ver que el otro no se movía, repentinamente la luz del exterior pareció disminuir de golpe dando paso a un calmado anochecer, Deidara le miro algo preocupado

_-tranquilo, estoy bien-_ se apresuró a contestar mientras avanzaba hacia el dando a entender que podían continuar

Ambos cruzaron el umbral hacia la el pequeño antecomedor, la luz en la estancia era tenue dejando ver un ambiente un tanto relajado, el menor los esperaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa meciendo entre sus dedos una pequeña copa de cristal

_-pensé que nunca vendrían_

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, no habían demorado nada

_-me dejaron esperando…-_continuó el joven Uchiha mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el intenso revoloteo de algunas aves

El rubio tomo la mano de su compañero en un acto reflejo

_-no estás bien…-_murmuró sin lograr ocultar un deje de temor

_-puedo arreglarlo-_ insistió fortaleciendo el agarre

_-de nuevo lo haces Itachi?_

Sasuke se puso de pie aun sujetando el delicado cristal, en un movimiento de muñeca lo volcó vertiendo el contenido sobre la losa, el sonido del aquel liquido parecía ajeno a su naturaleza, un tinte rojo se expandió lentamente hacia los pies de los presentes haciéndolos retroceder y virar de nuevo su atención al moreno con el agudo truene de la copa contra el suelo.

_-me dejaras de nuevo no?-_ avanzó unos pasos-_porque Itachi?_

_-todo está bien-_ decía a voz baja el mayor jalando levemente al rubio hacia atrás en una seña de protección.

El revoloteo en el exterior aumento abriendo de golpe la ventana por la que entró una ráfaga de viento acompañada de plumas negras

_-Itachi no estás bien!_- soltó a grito el artista, cerró los puños con fuerza sintiendo un movimiento familiar en las palmas

_-no lo hagas Deidara, todo está bien_

-que _no! Yo me equivoqué de acuerdo?, ya me encargo_

El ojiazul se soltó del moreno enfrentando al menor que lo miraba con soberbia

_-Yo en tu lugar no haría nada estúpido rubia-_ bufó con molestia tiñendo de un brillo carmín su mirada frenando así al nombrado

_-no lo harás! _

Abrió sus manos dejando ver una amorfa masa blanca emanar de ellas, Itachi lo jaló de la cintura aferrándolo con fuerza

_-que dem…._

Detuvo sus palabras al ver el estado del mayor su respiración se había agitado de golpe y lo miraba de una manera suplicante

_-está bien_

Repetía con insistencia, Deidara se alarmo al sentir el piso moverse de nuevo, la fuerza era mayor y una mueca de terror apareció en el al ver al otro Uchiha lanzarse contra ellos, sentía los fuertes brazos de Itachi rodearlo, estaba paralizado, se sorprendió al verlo con una vestimenta diferente y el rostro cubierto por una característica mascara blanca, cerró los ojos esperando un impacto pero los segundos pasaron, un profundo silencio lo rodeo.

Levanto los parpados encontrándose envuelto de una imagen completamente diferente, parecía estar dentro de una pequeña burbuja, Itachi aun lo abrazaba y lo que era su hogar ahora lo rodeaba de una manera descompuesta los muros se arqueaban como si un fuerte impacto los hubiese curvado, los muebles se barrían como si estuvieran formados de una plasta de pintura, algunas manchas negras que reconoció como las plumas del exterior se esparcían sobre aquel tétrico cuadro y Sasuke…. Aquella persona que el mismo había invocado se mantenía de pie frente a el mirándolo desde lo alto con completa seriedad.

Envuelto en un traje de anbu dejó caer la máscara pero esta se mantuvo al flote entre ambos, no emitía palabra alguna solo veía con atención las acciones del otro, de momento la presencia del Itachi pareció nula, incluso inexistente como si a través de los ojos del menor pudiera ver a su acompañante.

Levanto la mano sujetando con timidez la del azabache frente a el, ante la acción los labios de este se curvaron, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa viendo la figura cambiar y el calor que lo rodeaba desaparecer, un fuerte estruendo lo asustó como si de una demolición se tratase sus oídos pedían tregua a tal martirio entre el que logro escuchar con nitidez unas palabras

_-lo siento…no es el momento_

Una fuerte ventisca lo hizo desistir de nueva cuenta volviéndolo de golpe a la _realidad,_ jaló todo el aire que pudo intentando ubicarse, tardo unos segundos en enfocar para verse sentado sobre un frio piso de piedra y recargado en un pesado muro del mismo rígido material, sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, al bajar la mirada encontró a Itachi, respiraba agitadamente sin embargo su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna.

Levanto con pesadez su mano y la posó sobre la obscura cabellera, se sentía realmente agotado, hacer el mas mínimo movimiento representaba un enorme esfuerzo

_-no tienes que disculparte_- le dijo como completando una conversación inconclusa

_-quizás…. la próxima ves- _con movimientos pausados se irguió hasta quedar sentado, notó el semblante desgastado del rubio- _lo siento aún es demasiado para ti_

El artista negó con la cabeza

_-puedo hacerlo solo necesito algo de practica- _sonrió- _igual que tu…perdón pensé que era una buena idea traerlo_

_-lo es, pero yo no estaba listo_

El fuerte estruendo de golpes en la puerta los sobresaltó

_-el líder dice que salgan! Hay reunión joder que no escuchan?_

La voz del religioso les dijo que llevaban tiempo llamándoles, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice

_-algunas veces me pregunto porque seguimos con esto Itachi?, crear algo sin explicarlo…-_comentó Deidara mientras ladeaba la cabeza de modo infantil

_-no te preocupes por eso_- le interrumpió tendiéndole la mano-_ te explicaré el mundo sin haberlo creado…_

* * *

_Bien antes que nada quiero agradecer a __**Derama17 **__por la invitación espero que les haya agradado mi participación._

_**Notas:**__ no se si realmente lo logre jajaja pero la idea de un mundo ficticio creado por Itachi con un deje de participación de Dei en donde ambos son plenamente felices fuera de un mundo shinobi…bueno esa era la meta, el momento donde todo inicia y dei se siente inmerso en esta ilusión toma lugar justo en el momento en que se "demuestran su amor", un momento repentino para Dei donde incluso se siente un poco ajeno, la atmosfera un poco extraña que se siente con cosas fuera de lugar como el paso del tiempo dispar y el cambio de escena repentino es lo que deja ver el engaño._

_Debo admitir que aun cuando fue lo que imaginé al instante de leer la frase mi principal inspiración fue la película "el origen" altamente recomendable jajajaj no sería genial algo asi? OwO tambien inclui( aunque algo cambiado) un pequeño fragmento de una novela de un autor español (Grimpow. Rafael Abalos) justo al final del fic ("dios creo el mundo sin explicarlo, y la sabiduria explica el mundo sin haberlo creado"), no pude evitarlo jejej creo ke encajó bien con el concepto n.ñ, y en ese sentido... quien es dios? XD_

_En fin gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios nwn_


End file.
